


In case you didn't notice

by PoisonJack



Series: The gift that keeps on giving [4]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, General au, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, jack isn't an emotionaly constipated asshole for once, talkin about those feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys realizes he's got the feels for Jack <i>and</i> Tim, and thinks Jack is going to freak when he spills the beans. Jack is a whole lot more accepting than previously assumed.</p><p>Just an excuse for fluff and happy threesome feels :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In case you didn't notice

**Author's Note:**

> I have crawled from the depths to release something new :O I know, let's all be super shocked. Hopefully this means I'm getting my writing mojo back after leaving Japan :) I'm fairly happy with this, though I wrote most of it while still living in Japan, I kind of did a full rewrite last night xD No huge bang or like OMG WOW STORY, but still a fun read I think :) anywho enjoy!

Rhys stolidly entered the office within Jack’s penthouse, body taut with resolution as he approached the older man. The CEO made a noise of acknowledgement to his presence but otherwise didn’t look up from his reclined position in his chair, giving the papers he held his primary attention. Rhys stood at the corner of the desk, eyes moving between Jack’s face and the older man’s hands before licking his lips and speaking.

"Jack, we have a problem."

Jack looked up over his glasses from the papers in his hands, giving Rhys a crooked brow before looking back at the documents. 

Rhys’ problems usually tended to boil down to one of two things. Either A, the younger man’s complaints over the _very_ visual hickies Jack and Tim left on him (that Vaughn and Yvette never failed to tease him about); or B, he’d discovered that Jack had gotten into his ice cream again. If the former, then Jack would just remind him that Rhys more often than not _begged_ them to mark him up, and he wasn’t about to stop. If the latter, then Jack would just blame the missing ice cream on Tim. 

Jack snorted to himself in amusement before replying to the younger man as he gave the documents in his hands a look over. "Do _we_ have a problem, or do _you_ have a problem?"

" _We_ have a problem,” the younger man repeated with furrowed brow.

Jack looked up again to give Rhys a slight frown before looking back at his papers, going to the next one in the bunch. Yup, he _must_ have found out about the ice cream. Nothing Tim couldn't take the blame for since Rhys wouldn't bitch at _him_. "I'm listening, sugarplum."

The younger man huffed at the easy brush-off, but it didn't shake his resolve. This _needed_ to be addressed between them, and he wouldn’t let Jack’s disinterest dissuade him. "I....I think...I think...." His voice started off weak, and he cleared his throat as he inwardly berated himself for seemingly losing his nerve. This had been building for some time, and dammit, it needed to be said and _out_ , because he couldn’t handle the complication on his own anymore. He _knew_ what he was going to say was truth, and it may not be taken well, but he needed to just get it out.

Rhys breathed out slowly, not acknowledging the owlish look Jack was giving him at his theatrics. The CEO waited, dividing his attention between the page in his hand and the younger man to his left. Jack thought maybe he should invest in a separate ice cream fridge if Rhys got himself so worked up about a little late night ice cream theft.

Rhys was steeling himself, willing his heart to calm as he knew his cheeks were already flushed. He ignored the nerves churning his guts and willed his voice to be even as he spoke to the older man. "Jack, I love you,” he said assuredly, not looking the CEO directly in the face. He brought his attention somewhere to the bottom of Jack’s expensive desk, face hot, because the older man hadn’t yet said anything, nor was Rhys finished. “I love you. You. _And_ Tim....Both of you."

Rhys waited a beat before his eyes quickly darted up to the older man's face to gauge his reaction, and gaped at what he found. 

Jack didn't even look up as he responded, removing the paper in the stack from the front to the back, his face a mask of indifference. "Uh huh. Go on."

Rhys frowned, feeling hot annoyance go up his back as he was trying to spill his guts here-- about them _both_ \- and Jack wasn't even listening to him. This wasn’t exactly an everyday occurrence. Nor was the situation one exactly... _conclusive_. Sure, they’d all been happily fucking and even cohabitating in Jack’s penthouse, but this was unforeseen. Rhys couldn’t harbor his feelings in secret anymore, squeezing his insides. "I mean _each_ of you, Jack."

"Gotcha," the older man replied, frowning and squinting at a cost estimate on the sheet before him. He made a noise of disgust and set it aside on his desk, returning to the next page in the stack. Someone in finances needed to be airlocked.

Rhys couldn’t believe this. He had been worrying and self-analysing if what he felt was real or not, and coming to his conclusion that he loved both men, he’d prepared himself for all possible reactions from the powerful CEO. He had been ready for anger, violence, attempted murder (Tim being on Elpis at the moment was no coincidence at all), or even despair from the older man…(though he admitted to himself, Jack crying over the announcement was never a _real_ possibility so much as a fancy in his mind). 

Jack having _no_ reaction was never accounted for, which made Rhys far more nervous than he had been when he’d walked in. He knew he couldn’t repeat himself in such a strong tone, a little shaken at Jack’s lack of reaction. The CEO wasn't even paying him any mind, the unimpressed affirmatives and evenness of tone striking a chord with Rhys. "Jack are you even _listening_ to me?"

"Yeah," the older man replied as he repeated earlier motions with his documents, ignoring the sarcastic huff Rhys gave to that. Jack still didn't look up as he spoke to the younger man, more invested in the project sheets in his hands. "You love me. And you love Tim.” The older man gave a slight smile. “Love you too, Rhys. Keep going."

Rhys felt the blood drain from his face before returning to an awful flush again. He felt his heart drop into his stomach, palms clammy as he realized Jack _had_ been paying attention, and moreover, he was fairly certain this was the first time Jack had ever told him he loved him. And he was completely blasé about everything. _Or_ he wasn’t taking Rhys seriously at all. Of all the reactions he'd expected, this definitely was not it. 

"I....that's it," Rhys said softly, tone slightly defeated as he questioned their entire relationship, mind racing. “That’s it.”

Jack looked up at Rhys, and the younger man didn’t know what his face must look like right now for Jack to set his papers aside and look at him like _that_ , but the older man watched him more intensely than he let on. 

"That’s all?" Jack observed Rhys' red, obviously frustrated face, shoulders less solid than they’d been when he’d marched in there like he was on a mission. Jack leaned back more fully in his chair, giving the other man the full attention he knew he was biting at. "So when do we get to the problem bit, kitten?"

Rhys was speechless a few seconds before he finally responded. “Do you...do you even care?” 

Jack frowned deeply before rolling his eyes and making an annoyed noise. He scooted his chair out and beckoned to the younger man with legs spread wide. "Come here, sugar." Rhys approached with trepidation but was pulled enthusiastically into Jack's lap once within reach. The older man secured an arm around Rhys’ waist and the other gripped his thigh across his lap. Rhys’ temple was kissed by the CEO, and Jack nuzzled him closely. "You know I do. Now why are you so worked up, baby?"

Rhys blinked a few times, conflicted. “I love you. And Tim.”

“Heard you the first time, Rhysie.” Jack gave him a slight squeeze and stroked his flank reassuringly. “We still haven’t gotten to your problem.”

Rhys was confused, fidgeting in the older man’s lap, but Jack kept a firm arm around him. Was Jack messing with him? Was he being purposely obtuse? Rhys clasped his flesh hand over one of Jack’s own. "I-I just...I.... Isn't this a problem, Jack?" Jack gave him a raise of his brow, and Rhys couldn’t return his gaze. He was entirely bewildered. “Loving _both_ of you, that is.” 

Jack sighed as if Rhys was dumb, but graciously didn't tease him. The younger man still shot him a sour look. "This isn’t a _problem_ , sugar. I don’t see how it would be. You've had a hard-on for me since before we met.” Rhys made a displeased noise at being reduced to his boner-inspiring hero-worship for the CEO, but Jack just laughed softly. “It’s not exactly news, baby. I already know exactly how you feel.” 

Rhys still frowned at him while Jack just grinned, refusing to join in his amusement. ".... It's not like I've ever actually _said_ it before...." Rhys murmured petulantly, refusing to meet Jack's eyes. 

The older man chuckled. "Hate to break it to ya, but you're an open book, cupcake. I’ve known for a long, long time. Why do you think I spoil your cute ass rotten?” Jack gave him a little playful nudge and another squeeze of reassurance.

Rhys was frowning in thought, trying to make sense of things. This...might be okay. Like okay-okay. He hadn't prepared for this eventuality. "Okay well _I_ didn't know I loved you.” Jack rolled his eyes again, and Rhys gave the hand on his thigh a firm squeeze as he still didn’t get the main issue addressed. “But it's not just you. You _and_ Tim...." Rhys bit his lip. "I can't- I just can't help it, Jack. I love him just as much."

“Rhysie, do you think I’m blind?” Jack snorted at Rhys’ caught look while he tried to reassure the younger man. "Tim-tams looks _just_ like me-- he’s absolutely _perfect_ \- I’d be more shocked if you _didn’t_ love us both.” Rhys whined slightly at that, still uneasy. Jack’s lips tilted upwards in a slightly-superior smirk, observing him carefully. "Tim has a huge old love-boner for you too, by the way, since your brain is too fried on this handsome mug to notice the obvious.” 

Jack’s shit-eating grin didn’t even get a rise out of Rhys as the younger man was shocked still at his words. Tim loved him? And Jack _knew_? Yeah they might have had little crushes on one another, but they were already happily fucking in a threesome...that didn’t necessarily equate to actual _feelings_ being involved.

“You seriously didn’t know?” Jack asked, voice devoid of teasing but full of endearment. Rhys was at a complete loss for words. “Rhysie, sugarplum, you two might as well be shouting it every time you look at each other. Heh, don't get me wrong, it's cute as hell, but damn. Tim-tams has had it bad for you for a _loooooong_ time sweet thing. I used to just think it was funny but now I think it's hot as fuckall." Rhys buried his burning face in Jack’s neck, unable to process this information and simultaneously wanting to bolt and also cling to the older man. Jack pressed a pleased kiss to Rhys’ ear, voice making deep rumbles of amusement. “He looks just like me, Rhysie. How could I blame you? I’d be in love with this mug too.”

Rhys was stuttering into Jack’s neck, pleased but confused and not at all surprised by Jack’s vanity. "But I....what...."

"It’s easy to read my own face," Jack said with a knowing laugh. "Timmy is wrapped around your finger, sweetheart." Jack brought his other arm around Rhys properly to embrace the younger man. It was clear he was scrambling his brain. “Hate to break it to you, but none of this is a surprise.”

Rhys was frowning. This was a lot of new information. And Jack was so cool about it all. Rhys didn't give him nearly enough credit for how observant he was. And- _holy shit_ \-- Tim actually loved him too? Rhys’ heart wasn’t sure if it wanted to explode or stop altogether. "I love _both_ of you."

"Mm, I know."

"That’s...okay?"

Jack cocked his head, leaning back to look at the younger man with introspection. "I have _got_ to take you to a few more parts of the galaxy, Rhysie. You clearly need some new perspective on shit.” Rhys absentmindedly nodded, wondering where in the hell Jack had been and what he’d seen to be so...laissez faire about things. “There’s a couple planets that would blow your mind.” Jack chuckled. “Some literally… Talk about a mind-fuck.”

Rhys' brain was grinding to a halt. This whole discussion had not gone in any direction he had conceived, and he had a whole lot to digest. This was completely new territory to him. Jack loved him. Tim loved him. He loved them both. This was just… he felt happy and scared and confused all at once.

"Hey, what’s got you so worried?” Jack prodded. “Show me that smile, sweetheart. This ain't a problem.”

“I just...did _not_ expect you to take things so well…” Rhys replied softly, holding on to Jack with his free arm. “Or, uh, well, Tim. He…uh...”

Jack made an amused noise deep in his throat. “You should tell that little imposter when he gets back from Elpis. My money’s on him fainting. Or at the very least turning more red than you. If he tries to get you to run away with him, _I'll spank the both of you raw_ , Rhys.”

Rhys gave him a frown and a shove at that, and Jack just held him closer to kiss his neck and purr into his ear with a cheshire grin. "Nothing is prettier than seeing him bend you over, sweetheart. Or having you between us in bed, greedy thing.” Rhys had to wonder who was the greedy one with the husky tone to Jack’s voice, but it made him smile at least, feeling lighter. "He's a handsome guy, kitten. I think it would be weird if you _didn’t_ fall in love with that."

The snort Rhys gave was maybe over the top, but it made Jack smile seeing him obviously much more at ease. The younger man gave the CEO’s shoulder a testing squeeze. "So I.....This is okay? It’s all okay?”

"It never wasn’t, Rhysie." Jack kissed the shell of his ear, taking his lobe between his teeth. "You're mine, pumpkin. And you're always gonna be mine, no matter who you're with. And hell, Timothy is me on papers that don’t exist. If you ask me, it’s a foregone conclusion."

Rhys nodded at that, though in his opinion, both men were different in all the ways they were alike, too. It was part of what he loved though, he realized. The contrast between them made loving them that much more delicious. And being between those powerful men, loved by both…. The thought gave him wonderful shudders.

"Any other ‘problems’ you need to discuss, princess?" Jack lightly teased, pressing a kiss to Rhys’ cheek.

Rhys shook his head, an elated smile tugging at his lips. He tightened his grip on Jack, hugging the CEO close as he tried to keep his voice level, giddiness creeping into his tone. "No. I mean, if this is really okay... I just.... I didn't think you'd... I'm happy, Jack. I’m so- I just love you, so much."

The older man smirked as Rhys buried his face in his neck again, arms wrapped over the CEO's shoulders as he nuzzled in. Jack pet at him with a smile. "Good, baby. That's real good." Jack sighed at the kiss Rhys pressed into his neck where he could feel his heart beat. He gave him another reassuring squeeze. "And in case you didn't notice, love ya kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Jack has visited a planet you can literally get a mind-fuck on...no one is surprised LOLOL probably Demolition Man style hahhaha
> 
> ...I bet Tim would implode on the spot or think Jack is gonna murder him if Rhys confessed to him xD 
> 
> Seriously guys I am so filled with happy trepidation at getting to put up something new. I'm _really_ scared this mood will go away, but I'm hoping this is a move towards getting better.
> 
> There's another piece to this au that I felt was short enough _not_ to put on here... one where [Tim gets cats](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/141411085990/for-the-sentence-prompt-i-may-have) >_>
> 
> Follow my ass on [tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com).


End file.
